Straight for the Sun
by heretherebemonsters
Summary: This is my version of how the elite trine came together. Warning: slash Thundercracker/Skywarp. Don't like it, don't read it. Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to rise over the lower mountains in the distance. Thundercracker idly watched from the balcony of his apartment as the light spilled across the peaks, slowly at first then faster. He sipped from a cube of low-grade and turned golden optics to the city spreading out in all directions, both below and above. Vos was still quiet this early in the morning, most of its citizens still deep in recharge. As the first light of dawn touched the city, Thundercracker admired the sight, appreciating the beauty of this place he called home.

Vos was a city unlike any other in all of Cybertron. Nestled among the highest peaks of the Chromium Mountains of the northern hemisphere, the city-state and the region around it had been isolated from the rest of Cybertron for as long as any could recall. Vos had the distinction of being home to the Seekers and boasted its own culture and government separate from the rest of the planet. The Seekers were Cybertronian but vastly different in many ways; they didn't associate much with groundlings. Consequently, outsiders were rarely seen in Vos. Every now and then a flier of one type or another would come to the city to attend the Air and Space Academy, but even there the majority of the students were Seekers.

Thundercracker was a military protocol instructor at the Academy. It was his job to teach the students what was and what wasn't considered acceptable behavior by military institutions. He was the one who instilled them with a sense of discipline and self-control. And doled out punishment when they failed to meet requirements. That was his least favorite part of his job but someone had to do it. He'd been at it for so long that he'd become proficient at accomplishing this task without much thought.

Shuffling footsteps caught Thundercracker's attention and he turned to see his mate coming toward him, still bleary-opticked with a cube of low-grade in one hand. Thundercracker smiled indulgently as the other mech stepped through the doorway onto the balcony to join him in the burnished morning light.

"Greetings, love." Thundercracker looped an arm around Skywarp's slender waist and pulled the black and purple Seeker snugly against his side. Skywarp looked over at him with a slightly sleepy grin.

"Morning. I didn't hear you get up."

"I didn't want to wake you," Thundercracker murmured. "You looked too peaceful." He leaned over and kissed Skywarp softly. "I love you."

Skywarp sighed happily. "Love you, too."

They stood in companionable silence for a time, watching the sun's rays light up Vos in all its glory, the majestic spires reaching toward the skies, the graceful, curving buildings perched on the mountain ledges. Finally, Skywarp ripped the corner off his low-grade with a thin ebony claw and gulped the Energon down. Thundercracker watched in amusement; his mate had none of his patience for the simpler things in life.

The two had just had their bonding ceremony the previous cycle and this past night had been their first night together as new mates and not merely as lovers. They'd been exclusive partners now for several megacycles and Thundercracker, being the elder of the pair (and the more old-fashioned one, as Warp insisted)had finally decided it was time they make things official. He'd asked Skywarp to bond with him just an orn ago and had been somewhat surprised when the younger Seeker had readily agreed, without hesitation. The ceremony yesterday had been short but emotional, as these things tended to be. Thundercracker had never been happier than he had been then. Except for maybe this morning, when he'd woke from his recharge and realized he was sharing his berth with his mate. Thundercracker studied Skywarp thoughtfully now.

Warp looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Just wondering if you're as perfectly happy as I am right now."

Skywarp smiled at the husky tone in Thundercracker's deep, melodious voice. He nuzzled the blue Seeker's neck lovingly. "Yes, I've never been so happy or content. I meant it yesterday after the ceremony when I told you it was the best cycle of my life."

"No regrets, then?" Thundercracker prodded.

"No regrets," Skywarp assured him. "Now don't even think such thoughts. I am yours and always will be." He nipped at Thundercracker's neck cables, making the other shiver in delight.

The sun continued to rise as the two watched Vos come to life. The Seeker capitol was a busy place, a hub of science, invention and technology as well as industry; all around citizens were hurrying off to work and the winding streets were rapidly becoming choked with pedestrians while the airlanes crisscrossing the city were filling up with sleek, shiny jets roaring across the sky. A steady stream of them headed toward the Academy where it was perched on the second highest peak within Vos and Thundercracker was vaguely glad he didn't have to go there today. He'd taken the next few cycles off from his class to spend time with his mate. Skywarp had likewise been given a week's leave from his duties at the palace, where he worked as a royal guard.

Thundercracker turned his gaze to the highest peak in the city, upon which the royal palace sprawled. As beautiful as Vos was, the palace was the shining jewel in its crown. The complex of buildings were even plated in chromium in various ancient tribal patterns to reflect the light. Thundercracker had never been inside the palace; he'd only seen it from this spot, on his balcony. But he never tired of listening to Warp's descriptions of the palace's interior in all its glory and his tales of what went on there with the royal inhabitants and the dignitaries.

Thundercracker knew things got dangerous at times in the palace and he worried for Skywarp's safety, but he knew his mate was a capable fighter who could take care of himself. This rapidly brought another thought to Thundercracker's processor.

"Warp," he said quietly, "We'll have to begin our search for a trineleader soon."

Skywarp nodded. "I've been thinking about that, too. I have a few bots in mind, ones I work with at the palace."

"Hmmm. I'll keep looking at the Academy, as well. When we see the right bot for the job, we'll know."

"That's what they all say," Skywarp groused, crumpling his empty low-grade cube in his fist. The thin metal made a satisfying crunching sound. "But I'll keep an optic open anyway."

Seekers were primarily built for warfare and the ones who worked in military capacities tended to gather themselves into groups of threes, called trines, for ease of combat maneuvering. Three was a good number, not too many, not too few. Trines came together naturally, the first two Seekers pairing up in one way or another, whether it be through lifelong friendship, sibling or familial relationships or through mate-bonding, like Thundercracker and Skywarp. Then a trineleader was found, usually a solitary bot, someone who complimented and balanced out the other two and brought new skills to the group. Trinemates then bonded using an old tribal ritual. Trine bonds were not so strong as mate-bonds but still strong enough that they could only be broken through death.

As two functioning war models joined together, Thundercracker and Skywarp were now in need of a trineleader to complete them. This would be foremost in their minds until they'd found someone to fill the role. After all, a trine wasn't a trine without a leader.

A light breeze stirred the hangings at the balcony doors as the golden light of early morning filtered into the chamber. The weather in Vos was almost always mild and clear, so most of the city's inhabitants, including the residents of the royal palace, normally left windows and balcony and patio doors open throughout the nights. Starscream was no different. He liked the gentle swirls of night air that drifted in and brought in the soft sounds and scents of Vos. It quieted his processor and calmed his dreams so he could recharge peacefully.

But even this hadn't helped tonight. Starscream lay on his back in his berth, staring up at the carved ceiling of his room, thinking back on his troubled dreams of the previous hours. They'd been just short of the nightmares he sometimes had, which he often woke from screaming and thrashing. He had woke most of the palace a few times. It was how he'd gotten his name as a sparkling, when he'd still been too young to give words to his terror and pain.

He'd dreamt of his creators again and the day they'd been taken from him. He'd been so young and the trauma of being separated from them so suddenly had run deep. As he'd gotten older, the nightmares grew less and less frequent and he thought about his creators less and less, but when the memories came they were strong and vivid. Sometimes it surprised him how well he could recall those days, but then Cybertronians never really forgot anything. Unwelcome memories were simply smothered under more pleasant ones.

Growing up an orphan in the royal palace hadn't been all that easy and Starscream reflected with some irony that it would have been simpler if he wasn't the king's nephew. Since he'd been old enough to understand the implications of it, others had been constantly reminding him of what his creators had done and what their fates had been, as if to frighten him into being obedient and meek. But Starscream was not meek and obedient only when he felt like it. He'd always done things his own way, and usually gotten into plenty of trouble for it. Starscream was only a few vorns past the end of his adolescence, but he already felt old. Disillusioned with other bots, jaded with the course his life had taken so far. Despite his royal blood, he didn't fit in here and everyone in the palace knew it.

His uncle had always treated him well, despite everything, but his relationships with his cousins, the two princes, had been strained at best. Most of the dignitaries and advisors viewed him with wariness or disgust. He had no inheritance to speak of, as the lands that had belonged to his sire had been confiscated. He had a small amount of credits stored away and a few mementos to remember his creators by but that was all. Starscream was well aware that he was the outcast here.

He rose from bed with a heavy cycling of air through his vents. Rubbing at tired optics, he made his way to his refresher and took out his morning cube of low-grade. Tearing the corner off, he went to stand just inside his balcony doorway, staring out at the city as the sun rose. The Energon was half gone when his comm link chimed.

"Starscream here," he answered quietly.

"Yes, Starscream," came the answer. It was Cyclonus, the king's closest advisor. "Your uncle wishes to see you in his chambers."

"Yes, Cyclonus. I'll be right over."

Starscream quickly finished off his low-grade and glanced in his mirror to be sure he looked presentable. The face that gazed back at him was handsome, if a bit tired around the optics. Starscream was the epitome of the best of Seeker design and he knew he was a beauty even among a beautiful people. He was not blind to the effect he had on those around him, just by walking into a room. He had learned quite awhile ago that he could quite effectively use his looks to get what he wanted and it worked on just about everyone every time. The only bot he'd never dared use his guile on was his uncle, the king.

He'd always thought it a great irony that those bots who despised him most for his parentage, the one thing he couldn't change, were the same bots who openly admired him, the ones who desired him most.

There was no one in the palace corridors except the servants and royal guards, who all started their days early before the sun rose. They all nodded respectfully to Starscream as he passed by; though he wasn't a direct heir to the throne he was still a member of the royal family and was due a certain amount of obeisance.

The guards at the doors to the king's quarters swung the doors open to admit him and Starscream strode through into the most private rooms in Vos which only a privileged few had seen. The young Seeker passed through an entryway, a sitting area and an audience chamber before arriving at the council chamber, where the king met with his advisors. There were guards posted at this doorway as well and they admitted Starscream without hesitation.

Inside, the King of Vos was seated at the head of a long table made of the finest chromium, several datapads and stacks of flimsiplasts in front of him. He looked up as Starscream paused just inside the doors, waiting as protocol dictated to be invited further in. Skystreaker raised a hand and beckoned his nephew forward with a nod. "Starscream."

"Uncle." Starscream swept into a smooth bow, his wings sweeping forward, before straightening and coming closer to the table. He stopped at the far end, waiting to see what Skystreaker wanted him to do next. The king motioned his nephew closer yet.

"Come and sit here by me."

Skystreaker studied Starscream as he settled into the chair closest to his uncle. The king's shimmering golden optics were filled with concern. "You look tired, Starscream. Did you have one of your nightmares again?"

Starscream sighed through his vents. "Yes, I didn't recharge very well last night," he said wearily.

"Was it bad, like the last time?" the king wanted to know.

Starscream rubbed his forehead and shuttered his optics briefly. "Not that bad, but bad enough."

Skystreaker was looking at his nephew with an expression of sympathy. "I remember when you were still a sparkling and you would dream and wake up in the middle of the night. I used to hold you until you fell asleep again." The king sighed. "You were so small and fragile then. Now look at you." Skystreaker's expression changed to one of pride as he gazed at the younger mech. "You've grown into a strong, handsome Seeker. Worthy of our bloodlines. Despite what others may say, you are royalty." Skystreaker pointed a long, thin finger at Starscream. He was taken aback by the intensity in his uncle's gaze. "Don't forget it," the king said seriously.

A moment of silence passed while the two Seekers stared at each other, silent volumes passing between them as they remembered all the years which had brought them to this, then the king spoke quietly. "That brings me to the reason I called you here. Now that you're a grown mech, it's time for you to decide what you're going to do with your life."

Starscream nodded. "I know and I've been thinking about it. I can't stay here forever."

"Well, you'll always have a place here," his uncle said warmly. "For as long as I function."

Starscream smiled a little. "My thanks. I appreciate it, uncle."

"So, what conclusion have you come to?"

"Well," Starscream began, "you know I've been practicing for a long time with the royal guards when they drill and I've been training on my own as well."

Skystreaker nodded, folding his hands together on the tabletop. "Yes. I understand you had the royal arms master fit you for a pair of null ray cannons recently."

"Yes, I did," Starscream confirmed. "I've been using them on the firing range and I'm quite pleased with them." He paused and the king picked up the thread of the conversation.

"Are you thinking of a military career?"

Starscream nodded. "I am, uncle. Both the arms master and the Head of the Guard think I'd be a natural soldier...if I can learn to control my temper," he admitted, casting his optics down a bit in embarrassment. Of course, it was well known that Starscream would often let his anger run away with him, and the king knew this as well as anyone.

Skystreaker smiled. "I happen to think they're right," he said brightly. "I've fought in my share of wars, you know, and once a soldier, always a soldier. I've watched you at your training-"

"You've watched me?" Starscream interrupted in surprise.

Skystreaker laughed. "Of course. I've always had an interest in what goes on in your life, Starscream. You have the makings of a great soldier, even an officer. If this is the path you choose, I will support your decision. The Air and Space Academy will be glad to have you."

"Thank you, uncle," Starscream murmured. "This is what I want to do."

"You're certain? I can always find a place for you among my council."

Starscream shook his head vehemently. "No. I don't belong in politics."

Skystreaker chuckled. " I figured you'd say that. I can't particularly picture you in that role, though you certainly have enough opinions about everything and anything for an entire council of advisors."

Starscream shrugged. "I won't apologize for being able to think for myself."

"I know, and I don't want you to," Skystreaker replied, as he shuffled through his datapads. "That strong mind will serve you well. I will have Cyclonus contact the Academy and get the application process started."


	2. Chapter 2

Skywarp reluctantly returned to the palace when his leave was over. It had taken all his willpower to rise and get his gear around while Thundercracker still lay curled up in their berth, deep in recharge. Thundercracker would return to his class today but not till after the sun rose. Skywarp had spent a few kliks watching his mate dream, lost in the smooth planes of his face, aged but still handsome. Then, planting a kiss on Thundercracker's forehead, Skywarp had rushed out the door.

He'd had to hurry to get to the palace on time. His shift started just before dawn and before that there was drill on the training grounds. Skywarp made it just in time to fall into line as the captain began roll call.

Skywarp was not surprised to see Starscream in the line of guards. The king's nephew had been coming to drill with the guards every morning for the last five vorns and Skywarp had to admit the youngster was good. Warp had sparred with him often and the two had slowly gotten to know each other. The captain split them up into sparring pairs and Skywarp was pleased when Starscream was appointed his partner.

They each took a quarterstaff from the arms rack as they exchanged greetings. "What's new with you?" Warp asked casually.

"I'm going to the Academy when the new semester begins next orn," Starscream said with a grin.

"Really?" Skywarp was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, why not?" Starscream shrugged. "I need to get out of here, do something."

"I guess so," Skywarp agreed. "I guess I thought you would work for the king."

Starscream shook his head, wearing a look of vague disgust. "Primus forbid. Politics and me do not mix."

Skywarp laughed. "We'll see what the military makes of your opinions."

"Where were you this last week?" Starscream asked, effectively steering the conversation away from himself as he gave his staff an experimental twirl.

"I took some time off," Skywarp replied with a smile. "My lover and I were bonded just a few cycles ago."

Starscream's handsome face registered surprise. "Oh. Well, congratulations, then."

"Thanks." Skywarp led the way onto the training field.

"I never pegged you for the romantic type, Warp," Starscream teased as he caught up with him.

Skywarp snorted. "I'm not, believe me. But it's nice to say he's my mate. We've been together for a long time."

Starscream sighed. "You're lucky," he said quietly.

Skywarp stopped and turned to face his friend as they reached the quadrant assigned to them. He laid a hand on Starscream's arm. "I am very lucky," he murmured. "Someday you will be too."

Starscream looked unconvinced for a moment, then he shrugged as if it didn't matter. But Skywarp knew the young Seeker well enough by now to know that it did matter, a lot.

They turned their attention to practice as the captain began calling out drills. Skywarp needed all his wits about him to fend Starscream off. The king's nephew was really on his game this morning. Skywarp was managing to block Starscream's blows but he wasn't getting the chance to get in any offensive moves of his own. He found himself being pushed back, giving up more and more ground to Starscream. This continued until the captain yelled for a halt. Starscream stopped immediately, dropping his quarterstaff and giving Skywarp a crooked grin.

"Wow, I didn't have a chance against you," Skywarp said, shooting Starscream a good-natured glare.

The younger mech laughed, a genuine sound that rang out across the field and turned heads throughout. Skywarp thought that aside from Thundercracker's deep, rolling laughter, this was the most amazing sound.

On the heels of this revelation came another thought, one which Skywarp had had before, but had tried to forget about. It was crazy, plain crazy, and fanciful and delirious and...

Starscream would be the perfect trineleader.

Skywarp tried to push the treacherous thought away, but it lingered stubbornly. He knew it was insane to think that Starscream would ever be interested, or even be enticed, to join their trine. Why would he be? He had a bright future ahead in the military. Skywarp had no doubt Starscream would make an excellent soldier. And he was royal.

That made all the difference.

But Starscream had it all. He was strong-minded, not easily swayed by others, intelligent and quick-witted. He had a keen eye, a watchfulness about him that served him well in combat, allowing him to be always one step ahead of his opponent. He showed strength and honor in combat as well and had proven himself to be capable of both giving and taking a beating and be fair about it. Starscream had never used his royal blood as an excuse for special treatment and that had won him the respect of the whole guard. He had proven he could hold his own and yet lose gracefully. Still, he had a competitive streak which made him strive for excellence. There was nothing wrong with that. Skywarp knew well the courage necessary to live in the environment Starscream had lived in his entire life.

Besides, Starscream had a delightful sense of humor, which Skywarp particularly appreciated.

And it didn't hurt that he was beautiful, a joy to behold no matter what he was doing. Starscream had the kind of inherent grace which made even the most mundane movements breathtaking. Optics followed him wherever he went; it was obvious that Skywarp wasn't the only one who appreciated the young mech's beauty.

Yes, even raw and untrained like he was, Starscream was perfect. If he ever joined a trine, those other bots would be ridiculously lucky.

If only he weren't royal! Skywarp caught himself beginning to scowl and quickly schooled his face into smooth nothingness, hoping Starscream hadn't noticed the shift in his expression. He didn't much feel like explaining himself to the very bot whom he happened to be daydreaming about.

He couldn't help remembering Thundercracker's words from just a few cycles ago. Hadn't he mentioned something about them instinctively knowing the right mech for the job when they met him? Skywarp couldn't deny that his instincts were screaming at him right now, and that they had been for awhile, now that he was thinking about it. He reflected with some irony that their choice was unfortunate.

Skywarp made up his mind then and there to forget this crazy idea, to smother those instincts as best he could and continue his search for a bot firmly within his own league. Skywarp would go about his life and Starscream would go to the Academy and it was very likely that they would never see one another again. It was as easy as that.

Or so he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream rose early, before the sun, on the day he was to leave for the Academy. He was restless and nervous and excited and the combination had not made for a very peaceful recharge. At least he hadn't had another nightmare, he reflected ironically. For once the reason for his lack of rest was not due to trauma.

He spent some time studying his chamber, committing its appearance to memory. On his desk lay a meager pile of the things he called his own which he would be taking with him. He double-checked to be sure he had everything before methodically tucking it all away in his subspace compartment. The last thing was his datapad with all his paperwork for the Academy downloaded into it. His enrollment information, class schedules and lodging directives were contained within, the next vorn of his life condensed into several pages' worth of text.

With a final glance around at the room that had sheltered him for the last twenty vorns, Starscream slipped silently through the carved door, letting it swing shut with a soft click. Then he strode off down the hall, his strides long and swift. Now that he was in motion, he found he was eager to be gone from this place.

Starscream was slightly surprised to see his uncle waiting at the palace entrance. His step faltered momentarily and he quickly bowed to the king. Skystreaker waved off the formality. He stepped close to Starscream and embraced the younger mech tightly for a moment. Startled, Starscream hugged him back after a brief pause. He had always known his uncle cared for him, but there had never been a lot of displays of affection such as this within the palace. When Skystreaker stepped back, he left his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Today you go to meet your future." Skystreaker smiled a bittersweet smile. "I have faith that you will do great things in your life, Starscream."

Starscream looked the king steadily in the optics. "I'll do my best to make you proud, uncle."

"That's all I can ask for," Skystreaker said, giving Starscream's shoulder a squeeze. "Just come back and visit this old mech now and then."

Starscream smiled crookedly. "I will make a point of it, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Skystreaker said with a wider smile before his golden optics turned sorrowful. "I will miss you, Starscream."

Starscream felt his spark lurch at the words. He hadn't thought anyone would be sorry to see him go, but he should have known his uncle had always felt much more deeply than he'd ever said. "As I will miss you," he said quietly and realized it was true.

Skystreaker removed his hand from Starscream's shoulder and motioned to the palace doors. "Go now," he said gruffly, not meeting his nephew's gaze as he tried to cover his emotion. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you," Starscream murmured, his voice a whisper on the air. Ducking his head in deference one last time, he slipped out the doorway, leaving the king standing alone, watching the young Seeker as he bounded down the palace steps and leapt into the crisp morning air, transforming smoothly into his jet mode and shooting off across the lightening sky.

The sun had barely risen and already the Air and Space Academy was a hive of bustling activity. Students had risen early to make their first day of classes for the new semester. Streams of brightly colored Seekers crisscrossed the campus on their way to various buildings. Groundskeepers and other members of the staff rushed about, attending to their duties. The campus was vast as it sprawled across the mountaintop. There were several large buildings and countless smaller ones and large open spaces which were the parade grounds and firing ranges. The entire place was terraced, built on several levels to integrate with the mountain it called home. Except for the palace, all of Vos sat below it, shining beautifully in the morning light. The Academy gleamed and sparkled, a pristine example of the military efficiency which managed and cared for it.

Starscream saw all of this clearly from the sky as he approached the Academy. Swooping down, he switched back into his bot mode and touched down gracefully just outside the front gates. The gates were made of polished chromium and adorned with the Academy's insignia and were thrown open wide. Starscream squared his shoulders and walked through them.

The new students had been given instructions to gather at the parade grounds for orientation and there was already a large group present by the time Starscream got there. A tall femme greeted him at the field entrance. She wore a smile and held a datapad in the crook of one arm.

"Good morning," she said brightly. "Do you have your enrollment information with you?"

Starscream quickly brought out his own datapad and scrolled to the page she wanted, then handed it to her. She looked it over before passing it back to him.

"Starscream," she murmured, consulting her own device. "You're the king's nephew, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" he asked in bewilderment as he subspaced his datapad. It wasn't like he'd lead a very high profile life in the palace. In fact, he'd done his utmost to stay out of the public eye, aside from the state functions he couldn't get out of.

The femme looked up at him, surprised. Her optics were slightly slanted at the outer corners and were a striking shade of turquoise. "I recognized your name. The princes talked about you now and then when they were students here."

Starscream frowned, his mood thoroughly soured. "Oh yes, my cousins," he muttered. "I'm sure they didn't have anything flattering to say, did they?"

The femme's surprise turned to confusion. "Why do you say that?"

Starscream cleared his throat and shifted, his wings twitching. "Let's just say the princes and I have not always gotten along the best."

Oh, I see," the femme said, tapping the screen of her datapad a few times. "I seem to remember them saying they didn't agree with some of your views on things but they mostly talked about your fighting skills." She smiled at him. "You're all logged in, so you can go take a seat anywhere you like." She paused and held out a hand. "I'm Slipstream, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, Starscream."

Starscream shook her delicate hand and offered her a small smile. "The pleasure is mine," he said smoothly. "Maybe I'll see you again?"

Slipstream nodded as a slight flush spread over her faceplates. "I'm sure you will. I'm all around this place."

Starscream decided he liked this femme. His good humor mostly restored, he continued on and slipped up into the risers along the edge of the field, taking a place not too far from the majority of students but not too close either. Now that he knew his cousins had talked about him, he would have to sound out the situation before barging right into the midst of it.

Some time passed and the risers continued to fill up with young, bright-opticked Seekers and a few other fliers, who grouped together, obviously feeling out of place. Starscream could relate; though he was a Seeker, he was the only bot present with a royal lineage. Starscream passed the time by studying the other new students; he recognized a few faces as the sons and daughters of the wealthiest families in Vos. Most, however, seemed to be from working class families and this was their ticket to a better life than their creators had. A convenient avenue of escape, just like it was for him. Still, he was certain no one here had a backstory like his.

He felt a sense of pride and awe as he looked around at all the Seekers. They were so beautiful, graceful, majestic. Surely none of the groundlings could ever be so breathtaking. Vosnians were indeed unparallelled beings.

Movement on the field caught Starscream's attention and he focused his gaze on a trio of Seekers who had appeared. They were all older but still striking. They held themselves straight and tall with the bearing that came from a lifetime of military service. The one on the right was shorter and colored a muddy olive green with black stripes on his wings. Even from his place in the risers, Starscream could see the weld lines crisscrossing the mech's armor. A combat veteran, for sure. The Seeker on the left was tall and lanky and a combination of indigo blue and black, a bold red stripe running along the outer edges of his wings. The third bot in the middle was a startling shade of orange and black. He boasted no stripes or other distinguishing marks; with coloring like that, he didn't need any. Starscream wondered who they were. He didn't wonder for long as the mech in the center stepped forward and began to speak in a strong voice which carried over the field.

"Greetings! Welcome to the Air and Space Academy. I am Cloudchaser, the Headmaster. This is Lightningbolt, our combat instructor, and Thundercracker, our protocol instructor." Cloudchaser motioned first to the green bot, then the blue one. "It is customary for them to greet each new class. You'll be seeing a lot of these two over the next four vorns." The Headmaster paused and Lightningbolt took the opportunity to speak.

"It is my job to shape each of you into a lethal fighting machine," he said in a gravelly voice. "Seekers are, by design, built for warfare. Whether or not you have any combat experience does not matter. The instinct is ingrained in each and every one of you." He raised a gnarled finger to point at the students. "I will simply help you bring it out."

Lightningbolt finished and Thundercracker began. He had a deep, rolling voice that was pleasing to listen to. "By the time your training here is over, all of you will hate me." This flat statement was met with disbelieving laughs from the students. Thundercracker held up a hand, grinning ruefully. "No. Very quickly you will come to dread seeing me every day. While Lightningbolt's task is to make you deadly fighters, it is my job to make you all finely tuned soldiers. Make of that what you will for now, but you'll know what I mean soon enough."

Cloudchaser picked up the thread and continued. "All of you are here because you have decided you wish to be of service to Cybertron. The next four vorns will not be easy and will require dedication and hard work. But I can promise that the rewards will be worth it. You are the next generation of great soldiers. We are privileged to have you here."

With that, Cloudchaser, Lightningbolt and Thundercracker left the field together and Slipstream took their place in front of the crowd of chattering Seekers. She found Starscream in the mix and smiled a little smile at him before raising her hands for quiet. She introduced herself and then continued, "I'm the campus administrator, so I'll be in charge of assigning you quarters and making sure all your questions are answered. If I can't help you, I can send you to someone who can." She paused and flashed a brilliant smile at the newcomers. "There won't be any classes today for any of you to allow everyone to get settled in and acquainted with the campus. But class will start tomorrow, bright and early at sunrise." There were some groans from the crowd. Slipstream smiled again, her turquoise optics glinting in amusement, as she explained that their lodging information had been included in their paperwork.

Starscream pulled out his datapad and found the information he needed. Barracks 2, bunk 58. He rose and headed off the field, following the campus map in the direction of his new home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! For those of you who might be thinking this story is moving a bit slow, things will start picking up after this chapter. I had to set the stage for the rest of the of the drama! Please review!**

"Again! Same drill as last time!" Lightningbolt barked from his place at the front of the class spread out on the combat grounds. Starscream lunged forward at his opponent when the other bot hesitated, unsure of how to attack. In a matter of moments, Starscream had his classmate pinned facedown on the ground, a knee pressed to his spinal strut and an arm bent up and backward at the shoulder. He held the pose as the rest of the class scuffled clumsily.

Lightningbolt had begun to thread his way through the rows of students, shaking his head in disgust. "Terrible," he muttered, "just terrible." He paused to correct a few of the students. "This is all wrong!" he exclaimed, suddenly raising his voice so everyone could hear him. "I told you to attack, not dance around in circles all fragging day! Attack, attack!"

Lightningbolt continued to walk until he spotted Starscream and his pinned sparring partner. The grizzled combat instructor's expression of frustration became one of delight.

"Yes!" he barked. "This is more like it! This is what I meant when I said attack. The rest of you would do well to take some notes." Lightningbolt nodded to Starscream. "Good work here. Keep it up."

Starscream nodded once and released his partner, giving the obviously embarrassed mech a hand up. Starscream was secretly pleased with the praise but truthfully, he was bored. These were all basic drills and he'd done them a million times in the last five vorns. He was sure he could do them with shuttered optics if he was asked to. And this was only the first day of classes. What he really wanted to do was work with weaponry, but that wouldn't come till his third vorn.

Lightningbolt continued to call out commands and Starscream continued to best his opponents with little effort. It didn't take long for Lightningbolt to notice.

"Starscream," he barked, "I wish to see you after class."

"Yes, sir."

When class ended two hours later, Starscream hung back as his classmates left the field, complaining among themselves about how demanding Lightningbolt was. Starscream couldn't help but be amused by their grumbling.

"So," Lightningbolt began as he came to stand beside Starscream, "you've had previous training."

Starscream turned to him. "Yes, sir. I trained with the royal guard for five vorns."

Lightningbolt nodded, looking thoughtful. "That explains a lot. You looked bored out there."

Starscream shrugged. "It's basic stuff, sir, and I've done it many times."

Lightningbolt cracked a small smile. "Once in awhile, I get lucky and get a student like you. But most of them are like the rest of your classmates." The combat instructor sighed. "Hopeless."

Starscream chuckled. "I was like them once."

Lightningbolt nodded sagely. "We all were once." The green Seeker stepped back and dropped into a defensive stance. "I want to see how far advanced you are. Attack me."

Starscream didn't have to be told twice. He attacked with all the ferocity of a wild creature and he got in some good hits on Lightningbolt. For a moment, it seemed as though he might best his instructor, until the grizzled old bot really started to fight back. Starscream found himself giving up ground at a rapid pace. A massive green fist broke through and smashed into his jaw, sending him stumbling backward.

Starscream straightened to find Lightningbolt had ceased his bombardment and was studying his student critically. "Well, your skill set is definitely beyond this class," he said. "Your offensive skills are nearly flawless, but your defense is weak. If they were on par with each other I shouldn't have been able to push you back that easily."

Starscream nodded, taking in the criticism thoughtfully. "So what now?" he asked.

Lightningbolt pondered for a moment. "I'm pulling you out of the class and we'll work on your defensive skills together. If you make good progress, I'll bump you up to the second vorn class. Does that sound agreeable?"

Starscream nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Starscream thought Lightningbolt looked vaguely excited at having a student who was at least somewhat competent. "When are you available?"

Starscream thought back to his schedule. "Not till evening. After drill on the parade grounds."

"Perfect," Lightningbolt enthused. "I'll meet you over there right after Thundercracker gets done with you. You can use the empty time in the morning to study or pick up another class, if you're so inclined. You should probably go talk to Slipstream about that."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later then."

Student and instructor prepared to part ways, when Lightningbolt stopped and tossed Starscream a wolfish grin. "By the way, it's a good thing you can take a hit. I won't go so easy on you next time." Then he walked off with a small chuckle.

Starscream had some time before his next class so he made his way to the administration building. This structure sat closest to the Academy's main gates and housed all the faculty offices as well as the student advisors and the departments in charge of admissions and finances. The femme at the information desk directed him to Slipstream's office. Her door was open but he paused just outside, knocking quietly on the doorjamb. She looked up and her turquoise optics lit up.

"Starscream!" she said in delight. "Come in." She waved him into her office with a smile. He settled into a chair by her desk.

Slipstream put aside the datapad she'd been using and gave him her attention. "What brings you here?" She paused and then asked, "Is everything alright?" A slight frown drew her optic ridges together.

"Everything's fine," Starscream replied, a bit confused. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Slipstream appeared relieved. "No reason," she said lightly with a shrug. But suddenly she couldn't quite look at him.

"Why are you lying?" Starscream demanded. "What's wrong?"

Slipstream sighed and leaned forward to put her elbows on her desk. "Can't get a thing past you."

The corners of Starscream's lips quirked up in a humorless smile. "I grew up in the palace. I know a thing or two about lies."

"Fair enough," Slipstream conceded. "I was just afraid you were coming to lodge a complaint or something. I just learned this morning that some of the students have been talking about you. And not very nicely."

Starscream was not surprised by this. "Let them talk," he said with a shrug.

"You don't care?" Slipstream was astonished.

"It's not that I don't care," Starscream admitted. "It's just that I'm used to it."

Slipstream studied him for a moment, then decided to let it go. "So what did you want to see me about?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Lightningbolt said I should talk to you about what to do with my free hours in the morning. He's pulling me out of the combat class so he can work with me one-on-one."

"Oh! Well, that's certainly a good sign," Slipstream said brightly. "Lightningbolt only does that with the students he believes have the most potential."

"He said my skills are too advanced for the first vorn class," Starscream added.

"Well, I trust his judgment, so no argument there." Slipstream turned and began tapping away at her computer console. "I'll just pull up your schedule."

Together they reviewed his classes and the electives first vorn students were allowed to choose from. "You can certainly pick up another class," Slipstream told him. "It would give your credits a nice boost and maybe even help you graduate early." She shrugged. "I guess that's what I would do."

Starscream scrutinized the list. "Can I take that chemistry class? Science is kind of my hobby," he admitted with a little smile.

"I'll get you signed up for it," Slipstream promised. "I'll send you all the information."

"Thanks." Starscream rose and headed for the door. "I have to go to my next class."

Slipstream gave him a little wave. "Alright." As he was nearly out the door, she called after him. "Starscream!" He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at her questioningly.

"Come back anytime."

Starscream left with a smile on his face.

By the time the evening hours came, Starscream had attended seven classes and had accumulated a small mountain of assignments. There was so much information rolling around inside his processor he could hardly think. And yet the day wasn't over. He still had to go to drill and then meet with Lightningbolt afterward. Just the thought of it made him feel weary.

The sun was beginning to sink toward the mountains as he trudged toward the parade grounds, trailing after his classmates. It was time to begin their acquaintance with the infamous Thundercracker.

Thundercracker stood quietly on the parade grounds, hands clasped behind his back, watching his newest batch of students drift onto the field and wind their way up into the risers. He didn't say a word or move even a wingtip as they all sat down and got settled. They all appeared tired; he knew the first day of classes was hard. That knowledge gave him a twinge of guilt at what he was about to do. After another moment of silence, Thundercracker stepped forward. Might as well get on with it, he thought.

"Who told you you could sit down?" he barked, his deep voice rolling out across the field. The students looked startled, exchanging confused glances. "Get your afts up and get down here, now!"

The class moved to obey, but not quickly enough. "I said now, recruits!" Thundercracker yelled. "Double time!"

The young Seekers hurried to do as he said, running in a line down the risers and onto the field. Thundercracker indicated a spot on a white line on the ground. "Form a line beginning here! Single file! Fall in!"

When the students had lined up to his satisfaction, he strode to a spot in front of them and faced them. "From now on, this is how you will report to this class," he said. "Same place, same order. Remember the bots next to you; I certainly will and I will know if the line is out of order." He paused and began to walk up and down the length of the line, scrutinizing each bot as he passed by. A fine-looking bunch, he concluded. Some looked proud and others stubborn. Still more looked timid and apprehensive. No matter; he'd have all that worked out of them by the vorn's end.

The second to last mech in the line caught his attention. The young Seeker was red and white and though he wasn't the tallest among the class, he stood the straightest, holding himself with a quiet pride. He was somehow different from the others; more slender, more seemingly delicate. But Thundercracker had no illusions; the unlikely ones often turned out to be the deadliest fighters and the best soldiers. He had the same suspicions about this one.

Thundercracker launched into his typical spiel about what this class was all about, but he found himself speaking automatically, without much thought. He couldn't quite concentrate like he knew he should. His optics kept returning to the red and white Seeker.

It was even worse once the class was in motion, trying out the maneuver drills he called out. Thunder forgot to watch anyone else. This mech moved so gracefully, so confidently. He was unlike any other Thundercracker had ever seen. He couldn't explain why he felt so drawn to him. His instincts were telling him this bot was important, the one he'd been searching for. He felt it deep in his spark.

Suddenly, Thundercracker knew. This was the trineleader he had been seeking.

Thundercracker was barely aware of Lightningbolt coming up beside him until the other instructor spoke. "At least they're doing better for you than they did for me this morning."

"They're doing rather well," Thundercracker replied without taking his gaze off the red and white mech. "What brings you over here?"

"Just waiting for you to finish up," Lightningbolt rumbled. "I have private practice with that one." He pointed at the object of Thundercracker's interest. "He could very well end up my star student this vorn. He ought to be ready for the second vorn class in a few weeks."

This only piqued Thundercracker's interest even more. "What do you know about him?"

Lightningbolt shrugged. "Not much. His name is Starscream and he's quite the fighter. You'd have to talk to Slipstream if you want to know more."

Thundercracker intended to do just that as soon as class was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Thundercracker stuck around the parade grounds just long enough to see his students off and then watch a few breems of Lightningbolt and this Starscream at their combat practice. The young Seeker certainly knew what he was doing and could handle himself in a fight, but Thundercracker quickly realized what Lightningbolt was trying to do. Thundercracker could see the gaps in Starscream's defensive skills, but he had no doubt that Lightningbolt would have those filled in no time. Aside from that, Thundercracker liked what he saw. Starscream was a dream to watch.

Finally, he pulled himself away and left the two mechs to their work, heading across the campus toward the administration building. The Academy was still busy even though sunset was rapidly encroaching. Students still hurried from one place to another, looking tired and frazzled. Thundercracker understood. The first day of a new semester was always like that.

Thundercracker's steps were swift as he made his way to Slipstream's office. He was feeling a peculiar giddy light-headedness, a strange mixture of anxiety, happiness, and nervousness. He realized his hands were shaking when he raised one to knock on Slipstream's door.

"Come in!" He heard her call from inside. He eased the door open and slipped through.

Slipstream looked up and her turquoise optics lit up as she smiled. "Thunder!" she greeted him. They were old friends and she sometimes socialized with Thundercracker and Skywarp outside the confines of the Academy. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" she teased.

Thundercracker sat in the chair by her desk. "I wanted to ask you a few questions about one of my students."

"Oh." Slipstream eyed him thoughtfully. "Is everything alright, Thunder? You seem awfully worked up."

He nodded. "Everything is fine." He paused and attempted to gather his wits. In the interlude, Slipstream continued to study him. Thundercracker cleared his throat before speaking again. "It's just I think I found a trineleader for me and Warp."

Slipstream stared at him in stunned silence for a long breem. Then she burst out, "A student?! You found a trineleader among your students?! Thunder, what are you thinking? You know as well as I do that it's against tradition to recruit a trineleader until they're out of the Academy. It's only the first day of the new semester!"

Thundercracker held up a hand to stall her from saying anything else. "Slipstream, I am well aware of our traditions and what is considered acceptable and what isn't. I, of all bots, ought to know. I'm not going to immediately recruit him. I merely want to know more about him."

Slipstream glared at him suspiciously. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Thundercracker gave her a chiding look. "Slipstream, have I ever lied to you in all the decacycles we've known each other? I'm not sneaky like Skywarp."

A moment passed, then Slipstream shook her head. "I guess you're right," she said grudgingly. "You have never been anything but honest with me."

"Good. Then we understand each other. This is merely an inquiry. It's standard for a trineleader's past to be researched, you know."

Slipstream scowled. "Yes, Thundercracker. I know this. I am still a trineleader myself, you know."

Thundercracker said nothing more and Slipstream turned to her computer console with a sigh. "Alright. Who is it?"

"Lightningbolt said his name was Starscream," Thundercracker murmured with a faraway gaze coming into his golden optics. "He's in my class, too. What a dream to watch. He fights fiercely but moves like a dancer. I've never seen anyone like him. There's just something about him..."

Thundercracker trailed off, lost in his thoughts for a few breems until he realized that Slipstream had neither said anything nor moved to type on her keyboard. Coming back to the moment, Thundercracker glanced up to see his friend looking even more stunned than before.

"Um, Slipstream?"

"St-Starscream?" she stammered, jolting out of her daze.

"Yes. Why do you look so shocked?"

Slipstream seemed to shake herself and turned to her computer and began to type hastily. "Here is his file," she said after a moment. She turned the screen so Thundercracker could see it. The blue Seeker took in the information quickly.

"He's royalty!" Thundercracker gasped in surprise. "The king's nephew." He sat back with a deep sigh. "Oh, Primus. That complicates things."

Slipstream barked out a laugh. "I would say so." She turned her computer back toward herself and then leaned forward with her elbows on her desktop, her gaze intense. "Think about it, Thunder. Do you realize how many trine offers he'll be getting by the time he graduates? From bots much more prominent and powerful than you and Warp. He'll probably never even give you guys a second thought."

The words stung but Thundercracker knew she was probably right. He nodded slowly. "Yes, and he'll probably go on to serve in the Air Command in Iacon, too." He sighed again, heavier this time. Disappointment was beginning to grip his spark. "I'm afraid you're right. Warp and I are small-time. That young one would be smart not to tie himself to us. He has great potential and we'd only hold him back."

Slipstream watched the despair creep across Thundercracker's features and instantly felt guilty for tearing his enthusiasm down so quickly. "Look, Thunder," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be unkind."

"I know," he said, offering her a tiny, half-hearted smile. " You just gave me a dose of reality, that's all. That's what good friends do."

"I wish things could be different for you two," Slipstream said sincerely. "I would have joined up with you a long time ago if I already didn't have a trine." She sighed. "I'm not faulting your choice here, Thunder. I'm not even saying you shouldn't try to recruit him. I'm just reminding you of the odds."

Thundercracker nodded and stood. "I know. Thanks for your help." He headed for the door. "I'm going to head home to my mate. See you tomorrow, Slipstream." With that, he was gone.

Slipstream stared at her empty doorway, feeling as though she'd let her friend down.

Thundercracker arrived home just after sunset. Skywarp was already in the apartment, and met his mate at the door with a tight embrace. "I missed you today," Warp murmured. "You were all I could think about."

Thundercracker chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss Skywarp tenderly. "I missed you too, love." They headed into the main living area together, arms slung around each other's waists. Thundercracker had quickly grown solemn and this concerned Skywarp. He squeezed his mate tighter.

"Thunder, what's wrong? You look like you had a rotten day."

Thundercracker sighed. "It was like any other day up until the end." He seated himself near the balcony doors. Outside, the lights of Vos glittered against the darkness, as though Primus himself had dusted the mountaintops with thousands of stars. Thundercracker gazed out at the city and spoke quietly. "Warp, we need to talk."

Skywarp sat down across from his mate and waited, knowing Thundercracker would begin when he was ready. Silence reigned for a few long breems. Finally, Thundercracker spoke. "I found us a trineleader today."

"What?!" Skywarp exclaimed, breaking into a huge grin. "Where? Who is it?"

"One of my students at the Academy," Thundercracker replied without a trace of excitement.

Skywarp's enthusiasm faltered. "Um, Thunder? Isn't this a good thing?"

Thundercracker sighed. "It would be, except that the one mech who caught my attention happens to be royalty. Skystreaker's nephew, to be exact."

Skywarp gasped. "Starscream?"

Thundercracker looked over at his mate, his gaze sharp. "How do you know him?"

"Uh, I, um, he used to come train with us guards at the palace," Warp stammered, taken aback by Thundercracker's demeanor. "He's a very talented youngster."

Thundercracker was nodding. "Yes, I saw that for myself today. Very talented and very striking."

Skywarp snorted. "You mean he's downright gorgeous."

Thundercracker's sharpness returned. "Yes," he said stiffly.

Skywarp laughed. "Lighten up, Thunder. Everyone knows half the attraction between a trine is physical."

"But ability and personality are more important," Thundercracker sniffed, looking uncomfortable with this particular topic.

Skywarp smiled at his mate indulgently. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

A flush came into Thundercracker's faceplates. "Skywarp!" he snapped. "Can we please have a serious discussion here?"

Skywarp sighed. "I suppose." A full-on pout appeared on his full lips.

Thundercracker ignored this and continued. "Did you get a chance to speak with him much at the palace?"

"We were friends, if that's what you're asking," Skywarp answered.

"Didn't he...I don't know. Just capture your attention?" Thundercracker looked as though he were struggling for words. Skywarp understood that when it came to Starscream.

He nodded. "Yes. It was hard to concentrate on much of anything when he was nearby." Skywarp paused and then plunged ahead, spilling the secret he'd kept from his mate up till now. "I realized some time ago that he would be prefect for us but I never told you because he's royal. I figured there's no way he would be interested, you know? So there was no point in bringing it up."

At Thundercracker's silence, Skywarp rambled on. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'm sorry, Thunder."

Thundercracker nodded absently, looking thoughtful. "Never mind that," he said with a wave of a hand.

A moment passed, then Thundercracker's expression became vaguely excited. "Warp, do you realize we've both imprinted on him? I felt it and you did, too. That means it's no mistake. He's supposed to be with us."

Skywarp lifted his wings in a shrug. "I know I was drawn to him but it seems crazy to even think about recruiting him. He's royal! Who are we?"

"Nobody," Thundercracker replied. "A palace guard and an instructor. But maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"How?" Skywarp was truly confused now.

"Did he ever talk about his life in the palace?"

"Sometimes," Warp answered slowly, wondering what Thundercracker was driving at. "He seemed really happy to be getting out of there and going to the Academy. He said he wasn't much for politics."

"That's it!" Thundercracker exclaimed. "I talked to Slipstream about him today and she reminded me that he'll most likely be getting trine offers from everyone who has any power or credits, anyone looking to make a connection with the royal family. What if he doesn't want anything to do with that? What if he would take us seriously just for the mere fact that we are nobodies?"

Skywarp thought about it. "It makes sense, in a twisted sort of way," he admitted. "He is the outcast of the royal house. I got the sense that he really just wants to move on and not let his past dictate his future."

"I'm willing to bet that we'll be the only ones who will want him for who he is and not just for his lineage."

"You may very well be right," Skywarp said with a teasing smile. "But don't make bets, Thunder. You're a terrible gambler."

Thundercracker scowled good-naturedly at his mate before tackling him to the floor and pinning him down by his wings. "With a mech as beautiful as Starscream hanging around, will you forget all about me?" he wondered.

"Never," Skywarp said stoutly. "I am yours." He smiled up at Thundercracker, desire lighting in his golden optics. "Now shut up and kiss me."


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream was tired. It was the end of another long cycle of classes and for that he was glad. Tomorrow was the start of a four cycle holiday, and the young Seeker intended to do nothing but recharge for the first day. The last orn of the semester had been brutal, and he'd barely managed to keep up on his schoolwork. As he'd become more and more worn out, he'd found himself homesick on a few different occasions. So that led him to the other thing he planned to do on this holiday; go visit his uncle at the palace.

First he had to get through another session of combat training with Lightningbolt. The grizzled instructor had been good on his previous promise of not going easy on his star student. Starscream continually found himself on his back on the hard surface of the parade grounds, the air knocked from his intakes, looking up at his mentor in bewilderment. He'd had to go to the campus med bay a few times to get dents hammered out of his armor, scratches buffed out or gashes welded shut. Yes, he'd taken some good hits in the past, but his training with the royal guard hadn't prepared him for this.

This evening, Starscream barely had any energy to put up a meager defense. Lightningbolt was pushing him backward easily, with little effort. A pede slipped in behind his own and swept his feet out from under him. Starscream hit the ground hard, and didn't move, intakes wheezing as he tried to get his air back.

Lightningbolt stood over him, hands on hips, shaking his helm slightly. "What is with you today, lad?"

Starscream sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his helm where he'd smacked it on the ground. "I'm exhausted," he said simply.

Lightningbolt snorted as he reached out a hand to help the younger Seeker to his feet. "You don't think soldiers get tired?" he asked sternly. "They don't have time to stop and rest. They have to keep on fighting."

Starscream nodded. "I know. This isn't the first time you've told me." They'd gotten comfortable enough with each other by now that they could just talk and dispense with most of the formalities. As Lightningbolt said, that was what Thundercracker's class was for.

Lightningbolt tilted his head thoughtfully. "I guess I have been working you pretty hard, haven't I? I just want you to use your full potential."

"And I would, but I'm drained," Starscream confessed. "All I want to do is recharge."

Lightningbolt sighed and then shot his pupil a gentler look. "Alright. I know the Academy is going on a holiday starting tomorrow, and I'm sure you have loads of classwork to get caught up on as well, so I suppose I can let you go early tonight. But don't expect it again any time soon."

"I won't, and thank you, sir." Starscream straightened and snapped off a quick salute.

"Alright, alright," Lightningbolt muttered, waving a hand. "Get out of here."

Starscream strode off the parade grounds with an inward smile; the stern old bot still had a softer side.

Starscream made his way across campus to his barracks, so tired his vision was blurry. He rubbed at his optics and trudged toward his berth. He sighed when he saw the pile of datapads and flimsiplasts stacked on his desk, all classwork he needed to finish over the holiday. It was still early, and if he'd had more energy he would have stayed up to work on some of it. But it would have to wait until morning.

Starscream fell into his berth and instantly fell into a deep recharge, not moving until well after dawn the next cycle. He woke to one of his classmates shaking his shoulder.

"Starscream, wake up," the young bot said urgently.

"What's going on?" Starscream muttered, optics coming online as he brushed away his comrade's fingers and sat up in his bunk.

"There's someone here to see you," the mech said in a low tone. Visitors weren't typically allowed at the Academy except for certain designated cycles every vorn.

Starscream's optic ridges drew together in confusion. Who would be here to visit him? Certainly not his uncle; the king rarely left the palace grounds, and never without a heavy compliment of his guards. He couldn't think of anyone else who would want to come see him.

Starscream rolled out of his berth and stretched, wiggling his wings to work the kinks out of them. A familiar voice from nearby startled him.

"I realize I am unannounced, but I just had to come see how you're doing."

"Skywarp!"

The older Seeker smiled when his young friend spun around to face him. Skywarp felt a bit guilty for not waiting in the lobby of the barracks, like he'd been told, but he'd been impatient to see Starscream. The sight that had met his optics as he'd rounded the corner had driven any reservations he'd had about coming here straight from his processor. The image of Starscream languidly stretching his slim body had caught him by surprise; Skywarp's gaze had inevitably been drawn to the young mech's wings. Warp had found himself unable to breathe for a long moment; he'd forgotten just how powerful Starscream's presence was, how absolute his beauty was. Being back in the same room with him drove it home; the draw was undeniable.

Thundercracker was right. The three of them were meant to be together.

"Warp, it's good to see you," Starscream said warmly, stepping closer and embracing his friend briefly. Skywarp allowed his arms to slide around the smaller Seeker with an air of disbelief. Outside of combat practice, they'd never been this physically close before. Skywarp had to admit it felt good.

When the two stepped apart, they were both a bit flustered. Starscream couldn't quite believe he'd just done that; he wasn't someone prone to affectionate displays.

"Warp, I'm sorry," he mumbled, as a light blush spread across his faceplates. "It's just nice to see someone from home."

Skywarp shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he said nonchalantly, even as his spark missed a beat at the beautiful flush on the other bot's cheeks. "So what do you say to getting off campus for your holiday?"

"And stay where? Besides, I have loads of classwork to do," Starscream protested, gesturing to the stack of datapads beside his berth.

"You'll stay with me, of course," Warp said jauntily. "And bring your work; I can help you with it." He frowned briefly. "Or should I say, my mate can."

Starscream smiled, his optics crinkling in amusement as his momentary awkwardness fled. "You're not exactly the academic type, Warp." He started grabbing up the datapads and stowing them in his subspace, growing serious. "Your mate won't mind me imposing on your home?"

Skywarp snorted. "You could never impose on me, Starscream." As the younger Seeker finished stashing the last of his classwork away, Skywarp reached out and slid an arm around Starscream's shoulders, guiding him toward the door. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Skywarp's apartment complex was a short flight from the Academy. It was a tall, elegantly curved building within sight of the palace. The grounds of the building were surrounded by a tall fence and bordered by manned gates along the street. The guards nodded respectfully in greeting as Skywarp and Starscream entered.

"This is where you live?!" Starscream asked as he looked about.

Skywarp chuckled. "It's not as fancy as it looks," he said, leading the way through the front doors and into the lobby. "Most of the price goes toward the security. I don't make that many credits. Besides, my mate splits the rent with me."

Starscream followed Skywarp across the lobby and into the turbolift. "What's he like, your mate?" he asked as Warp pressed the button for the tenth floor. Warp glanced over with an indulgent smile.

"Don't tell me you're nervous about meeting him?"

Starscream's wings flicked behind his back, a sure sign of agitation. "I want to make a good impression."

Skywarp grinned and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You already have."

The lift stopped and the door hissed open. Skywarp stepped out and strode off down the corridor, waving Starscream after him. He stopped several doors down from the lift and pressed his hand to the palm reader pad beside the door. The portal slid aside and they entered the apartment.

Starscream found himself inside a small entryway; an arched doorway to the left led to a refreshment area and a sitting area beyond. Straight ahead, a hallway terminated in a large open berthroom. The floor throughout was covered in polished chromium tiles, a high-class touch that Starscream hadn't expected.

"I'm back!" Skywarp called out as he hit the lock button for the door.

"I'm out here on the balcony!" came a deep voice from beyond the sitting area. A deep voice that Starscream knew he'd heard before.

Skywarp grinned and took Starscream by the elbow, guiding him through the sitting room and toward the double glass doors opening onto the balcony. Beyond, the view of Vos was breathtaking, sprawling and sparkling in the morning sunshine. As soon as Starscream saw the mech on the balcony, he knew why he recognized the voice.

"Professor Thundercracker?!"

Thundercracker stepped closer and leaned on the doorframe, offering Starscream a small smile. "Good morning, Starscream." His deep voice was rich and calm, and held none of the flintiness Starscream was accustomed to hearing.

Starscream looked at Skywarp in astonishment. "Professor Thundercracker is your mate?!"

Skywarp nodded smartly. "Yep, sure is," he said proudly.

Thundercracker was drinking in the sight of Starscream standing in his home; the young Seeker was just too stunning for words.

"Well, um, I don't really know what to say," Starscream admitted. "I had no idea." He looked awkward and embarrassed as he said it.

Skywarp clapped him on the shoulder with a laugh. "Relax. No need to feel weird about it."

Thundercracker stepped inside the room and went to his favorite chair, movements fluid and manner casual. This was a much different bot than the one Starscream dealt with every day on the parade grounds of the Academy. It dawned on him that he had never before considered that there was more than one side to the blue Seeker. After all, Thundercracker was known for his sternness and self-control; it had never once occurred to Starscream that his instructor might be someone's mate.

But never in a million decacycles did he think that Thundercracker would be Skywarp's mate.

Skywarp guided Starscream by the elbow to the couch across from Thundercracker's chair. "Come sit. There's something we wish to discuss with you."

"Um, okay," Starscream murmured, taken aback by the sudden turn in events. He sat down near Skywarp and folded his hands in his lap, spinal strut straight and wings held high and stiff as he reverted to his formal deportment. He'd previously acted this way at state functions and meetings with the royal advisors and dignitaries; over the years, it had become an ingrained reaction he found himself using in stressful situations.

Skywarp eyed his young friend before turning his attention to Thundercracker. "You're much better with words than I am, love. You take it from here."

Thundercracker sat back in his chair and got comfortable. "Well, Starscream, first of all, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you. How are things going at the Academy?"

"It's going well," Starscream said brightly. "My workload is heavy but I can manage."

"Thunder tells me you're the star pupil this vorn in combat studies," Skywarp cut in with a grin. He nudged Starscream in the side with an elbow. "All that time you spent sparring with me paid off, huh?"

Starscream smiled. "I guess it did. Lightningbolt has been working with me on my defense skills. That was my weak area."

"Lightningbolt told me you're making excellent progress, however," Thundercracker said, shooting Skywarp a meaningful glance that Starscream didn't quite grasp.

"He said I'll be ready for the second vorn class in about an orn," Starscream said slowly, glancing from one mech to the other, wondering exactly what was going on here. "What are you two driving at?"

Thundercracker and Skywarp glanced at each other. Some silent exchange passed between them for a long moment, then Thundercracker turned golden optics back to Starscream. He was surprised by the intensity in his professor's gaze. "Has anyone spoken with you yet regarding trine offers?"

"No." Starscream shook his head. "But I already know to expect offers from everyone in the region with any claim to a title or wealth." He sighed. "My uncle discussed the subject with me several times over the last few vorns. He wanted me to understand that the choice of a trine is extremely personal and that he will support whatever choice I make. And I am not interested in offers of credits or prestige. I'm already royal; I have no use for more titles and officialities."

The other two Seekers appeared intent on his every word, soaking it in. Finally, Skywarp asked, "What kind of offer would you be interested in, then?" He sounded slightly wary, almost as if he didn't want to hear the answer. There was always the off chance that Starscream would decide to go solo. It was rare in Vosnian culture, to be sure, but it happened now and then.

Starscream was thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I would be most drawn to bots who value the same things I do," he said softly. "Honesty and integrity are most important. I've dealt with enough backstabbing and scheming in the palace. I want bots who know what loyalty means. I want bots who are always going to be there for me, no matter what."

Thundercracker was nodding solemnly. "I agree. As you may know, Warp and I have been together for a long time now and we have been searching for vorns for someone to join us and make us a trine. There were a few that seemed promising but the pull ultimately wasn't there."

Skywarp cleared his throat and picked up the thread of the conversation. "We were beginning to think we would never find someone." He paused and caught Starscream's gaze, holding it steadily. "And then, we saw you."

Starscream's optics widened. "Me?!" he spluttered disbelievingly.

"Yes, you," Skywarp continued. "I'd seen you around the palace when you were very young and I knew who you were, but you were just another royal until the day you first walked onto the training grounds and the Captain announced you would be practicing with us from now on. Something clicked, you know? I was seeing _you_, not just the king's nephew. And the more I got to know you, as we became friends, I knew you were the one we'd been looking for." The level of passion in the black and purple Seeker's voice had risen throughout his little speech and a flush had come into his faceplates. Starscream found he couldn't look away; this was a side of Skywarp he'd never seen before and it was beautiful. With great difficulty, he tore his optics away to look at Thundercracker when the older Seeker spoke a moment later.

"It was the same for me when you came to my class the first day of the semester," he admitted. "I couldn't draw my attention from you. I knew without doubt you were the missing piece. You're..." Thundercracker seemed to be struggling for an appropriate word. "Beautiful," he finished finally, looking slightly apologetic. "That's not an adequate word for how you appear to us, but it's the best I can do."

"You're perfect," Skywarp murmured.

Thundercracker straightened and continued. "So Warp and I talked and we agreed on how we felt about you. We realized your background may affect your choice of a trine offer, and we are fully aware that we do not have much of anything to offer you besides our devotion and our love and our promise to always be at your side, no matter what happens or where we go. But we want to be the first to extend a trine offer to you." He paused and then said quietly, "Please consider doing us the honor of becoming our trineleader."

Starscream's vocalizer refused to function for a few kliks as he tried to process all that had just been said to him. He was startled by the offer, to be sure, but it wasn't unwelcome. Finally, he managed, "This is a lot to take in...and I have a few questions, but I will consider your offer."

Skywarp sagged in relief and Thundercracker allowed himself a small smile. "That's wonderful!" Skywarp exclaimed. "That's the most we could have hoped for."

"What questions did you have?" Thundercracker asked, leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on his knees.

Starscream shifted, his wings twitching. "Well, it's mainly just the traditions...even if I agree to accept your offer, nothing would be formal until I graduate from the Academy. Not to say that we couldn't function as a trine in the meantime, but that's something you two are willing to put up with?"

Both nodded emphatically. "Yes," Skywarp said firmly. "We already discussed it and we are more than willing to wait to make our bond official. We've waited this long; a few more vorns won't hurt us."

Starscream nodded thoughtfully. "And then there's the matter of other trine offers. Just because I may pledge myself to the two of you, that won't mean anything to anyone else. The offers will still come in and there will be plenty of bots trying to woo me away. What if I change my mind?"

Thundercracker and Skywarp immediately looked pained at the idea but Thunder answered steadily. "It's a risk we must take. And if it should happen, we wouldn't hold it against you. You have to go where your spark leads you."

There was silence for a few kliks. Starscream had already made up his mind, but he wanted to keep the two in suspense for just a bit longer so he could watch their reactions. Skywarp fidgeted, twisting his fingers in his lap, a distant, worried expression on his faceplates as he bit at his lower lip. Thundercracker, on the other hand, was still and composed, but Starscream could just see his wings faintly flicking and a troubled glint deep in his golden optics.

It was true, Starscream realized. They had meant every word they'd said, even the ones that caused them pain to utter. They'd been honest and he knew it must have taken a large amount of courage for them to even broach this subject with him. Most trines stayed within their own societal tier; only a few throughout history had successfully incorporated a bot from above or below the station of the other members. It was obvious Skywarp and Thundercracker had been expecting an outright refusal, but they had gone ahead with their offer anyway. Starscream had to admire that.

It was surely not the most gilded and shining offer he would receive before his graduation, but he had no doubt it would be the most sincere. That alone was enough.

Starscream cleared his throat and both mechs looked at him. "I've made my decision," Starscream said quietly.

"Already?" Skywarp asked nervously. "Don't you want to take a few cycles to think it over?" The look on his face clearly said that he believed such a quick decision spelled certain doom for them.

Starscream shook his head and then smiled. "No. I don't need to think it over." He took a deep breath through his vents and prepared himself to say the words that would possibly be the most important words he would ever say.

"I accept your offer. I will be your trineleader."

The two stared at him as if they hadn't heard. Then Skywarp jolted and said, "Wait. What?!"

Starscream grinned. "You heard me."

With a cry of pure joy, Skywarp launched himself across the couch, throwing his arms around Starscream. The younger mech returned the embrace, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Skywarp's helm. A moment later, he realized that Thundercracker had risen and joined them, sitting down on Starscream's other side. Starscream disentangled himself from Skywarp and turned to Thundercracker. The two studied one another for a moment, then Thundercracker smiled. The sight took Starscream's breath away. The next thing he knew, he was in Thundercracker's arms, being held tightly.

"You'll always be safe with us," Thunder's deep voice murmured next to Starscream's audio. "Welcome home."

Starscream's spark sang with pure happiness and he knew he'd chosen wisely.


End file.
